Waiting for the sun
by Happyloz
Summary: AU The events of what happened in Sunnydale before Season 3 episode The Wish.
1. Prologue

Waiting for the Sun

Summary

My story is taken from Buffy the Vampire Slayer S.3 episode - The wish.

I will be telling the story of what happened to Sunnydale because of the lack of slayer. I will start from the beginning of season 3 and work my way up to the slayers arrival. Oh yeah and before I forget me and the writer Genic are kinda working together on this.

She is doing what happened to Buffy I am doing what happened to Sunnydale pre the episode with the wish.

Disclaimers : I don't own any of the Original BTVS Character. Joss Wheadon is the man. I praise him and blah blah blah

Prologue

This town is mine. This doorway for evil, I control.

I am respected and feared by many. I am the Master. I like this name I have always felt superior to others, even before my transformation. No one now knows my true name, only ghosts carry that secret. I am the Master of vampires and if I dare say it, humans too. Their bodies seem to have a slight fluid malfunction whenever they see me coming for them. It's not the case of how I look. I do look classically evil and I love that. I love that people can see my demonic side and the power I hold.

I rule this town of Sunnydale. It has one of the true dimensional doorways to what humans would call hell. Hence it was given the term "Hellmouth". Scoff if you may but this town is the doorway for true evil, and I was once foolish enough to try and open it, thus ending the world. Of course, my plans changed as you can see. I was originally trapped through pure unfortunate coincidence. I was trying to open the mouth of hell, which just so happened to be in California. Trust California to have an earthquake during something so important. During the earthquake I ended up trapped between worlds and could never leave the place where I once tried to open the hell mouth.

I could only arise some decades later through my dear servant Luke, who acted as a vessel for me. I felt fate was on my side because I only just escaped my prison just when Luke was killed. A treacherous vampire named Angelus killed him, just because he had to get cursed with a soul by some god damned gypsies! But I was free, and soon I had many vampires by my side. I considered reopening the mouth of hell, but then I took a look around the town. Death, Havok and Insanity was wild within this little town. Also as if out of no where technology had managed to prop itself up out of nowhere. My brain was suddenly infused with thousands of ideas of how human technology could be beneficial to vampires. Unfortunately though there was opposition. A troublesome Mayor who claimed to have been around for quite some time (A few hundred years is nothing compared to a few millennia). He was an immortal infused with power from demons, but I taught him to respect his elders. I burned down his office, slaughtered his staff like pigs and was close to torturing him when he came up with a proposition. He would help me understand this new world technology and I would let him live. Every demon in this town worked only for me and I had mortals quaking in their tiny houses.

This town is mine.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Willow looked out on the dimming evening and sighed heavily. From the background all she could hear was a howl as her boyfriend Oz transformed into his wolf guise. As much as she loved her cute boyfriend during the day, on moonlight nights she utterly feared the werewolf he transformed into. Thank God for Mr. Giles allowing them to use his cage, which was oddly located in the Sunnydale High school library. Not the safest place however. Looking down at her body it was covered in holy water. It doesn't last very long but long enough to cover her till the early hours. In her right hand she held a cross, while in her left was a crossbow, and residing on her lap was a tranquiliser gun. Sticking out from her back was two stakes and she kept a knife in her boot. She wore a black shirt with combat black trousers. She looked like she was suited up for an army mission, but in Sunnydale, no one could be too careful. She kept her ears open and made sure her sight was clear of the front door. There were wires tripped out behind her to alert her of anything approaching. Her mind wondered back. Back to a time when life was so easy and fun. To think, it was only almost two years ago.

Two years ago, Willow was one of the meekest individuals anyone could ever meet. Shy, polite and always dressed in a nice dress that her mother picked out for her, she could barely speak to anyone besides her best friend Xander. Of course she was in love with Xander, he was the only guy who ever seemed to care. The one night when they were sitting in the Bronze, the only cool nightclub to go to in Sunnydale, they were attacked. Creatures that could only be described as Vampires took over the Bronze. One of them took centre stage and called himself the Vessel. Slowly he picked people out of the audience and drank their blood making everyone in the room panic and tried to make a run for it but all the vampires held them in place. Then out of no where a man jumped up onto the stage and fought the Vessel, while another man made a slight attack on the vampires created a back door for people to get out off. Xander grabbed Willow and told her to run as fast as she could. Weirdly enough the man who was leading the rush against the vampires and getting everyone out was the British high school librarian, Mr. Giles. Although when they were finally all out of the Bronze and a few blocks over, Willow realised Xander was not with them. She was about to rush back but two guys called Oz and Devon held her back telling her he will probably be alright. Mr. Giles hurried them all back to his house were he explained all about vampires and what they do and something about if the Vessel gets enough blood, a very evil vampire will rise up and will basically want to kill everyone in a very nasty way. Another man turned up at Mr. Giles's house later, the same man who just happened to kill the Vessel in the Bronze. He told them his name was Angel and that he approached Mr. Giles about this matter. Nearly all the girls in the room swooned when they saw him. He was tall, dark hair and incredible dark features but there was a certain kind of elegance to him, while keeping up with a bad boy smile that could spur on any girl. He told them not to worry about vampires getting in because you have to be invited into a living person's house, which meant as long as no one was crazy enough to invite anyone in after dark, they would be fine. Quite a few people in the room started to panic, because there was well over a hundred people in the Bronze, yet only ten sat in Mr. Giles's house at this time. Angel said quite a few people did escape and that many more may turn up tomorrow.

Yet the next day when Willow tried to phone Xander's house he mother picked up the phone saying he never came home. He never turned up for school either and then one night outside her window she heard his voice calling her. She nearly died with excitement when she saw him just standing there waiting for her. But something was different about him. He didn't have that happy puppy look in his eyes that she loved, they were mean and cold. She decided to test him by asking what was wrong and could he not get into her house. His reply was cold and he kept telling her to either come outside to get him or to invite him in. She knew what had happened. Xander had turned into a vampire. She threw a cross at him and he screamed like he was in pain. His face turned into something Willow could have never imagined. He looked pure evil. All night he spent outside her window, throwing jibes at her and telling her how stupid she was to have thought he would have ever loved her. She threw herself under her bed and cried all night trying to listen. The next day she went to Mr. Giles to explain and he said that she must not let him get to her and that he wasn't really Xander anymore, he was a demon. Unfortunately though the master rose and now he was controlling every vampire in Sunnydale, which meant a lot of people were dying, so Mr. Giles set up a small team of people, mainly the people he saved from the Bronze, to fight against these forces of darkness and to keep people safe. They were nicked named the White Hats by the vampires after that, possibly due to the old western movies, the cowboys wearing the white hats would come in and try to save the day. Later on Willow learned that the only reason they were called that is because they "tried" to save the day, only to fail a lot.

The hunt for Willow still continued with Xander though. He pursued her through the nights and came close to killing her a few times. He especially became enraged when he found out Willow was dating Oz, who had recently become a werewolf. Xander picked up his torment by nailing dead things to Willow's window and sending in snakes to her room. Only a few months ago he killed her mother one night. He left a photo and a message for Willow telling her to "find mommy before it was too late". Her mother had been planked on the roof of her house and by the time Oz, Angel and Mr. Giles found her body, it was too late. She had already turned into a vampire. Mr. Giles, Oz and Angel had to corner her in the basement and kill her. Willow was told to stay away, it something a person should never have to do. Kill their own parent. After that Willow's dad went into some kind of void and stopped talking to Willow. He started travelling a lot too, which kind of made things easier for Willow, she could have Oz over more often. He was her rock in this entire situation. She could not imagine life without him now. Xander, however, was dead to her. She hated him and wanted him to suffer for all the torment he has put her through.

Suddenly a noise from the corridor stirred Willow from her memories. Holding her cross and crossbow, she moved slightly to behind the opening of the door, so that whoever it was that was coming in wouldn't see her and she would have the best angle for acting fast. She listened as the steps were coming closer and the door to the library was pushed open, quite gently actually and a tall dark hair stranger moved into the room. Willow positioned her crossbow to aim for the heart and then said in a cold steady voice,

"I would stop right there unless you want to end up dead!"


	3. Chapter 2

_Yeah I know haven't updated in ages but give us a break, my life decided to go uber dramatic… dramatics that would make messed up writers proud… on with the story!_

Chapter 2

Willow shook a little under the pressure, then the stranger spoke,

"Miss Rosenberg, vampires are already dead."

The not so stranger turned around and Willow breathed a sigh of relief,

"Geez Giles, why didn't you phone?"

"My apologises, we were attacked on the way here and I'm afraid Johnathan broke his arm, and by the by can you please lower the crossbow!"

Willow laughed as she realised she still had the bow raised and ready to shoot, she lowered it and shook her head.

"Damn, that's three times now, I'm amazed he manages to survive. Sometimes I think he uses a spell to escape getting killed."

Willow and Giles headed towards his office behind the counter in the library, Giles switched on the kettle he kept stashed back there and started making up tea. Willow noticed that he put out three cups and couldn't help wanting to smile.

"Oooo, is Jenny coming too, cause well I haven't seen her in ages!"

Giles smiled back at her and replied "Yes, she said she wanted to meet me here to talk about the ancient Bulgarian scroll she found, something she can't quite translate."

Willow rolled her eyes, "When the hell are you going to propose Giles?"

His back stiffened, it was something on his mind for some time now, he has been seeing Jenny Calendar for about two years now and even though they had problems, old friends coming back and trying to posses and kill, her being a gypsy and the family disapproving the relationship and the fact she has to keep constant watch over Angel, they still tried to maintain what they had. Although Giles had no idea that Willow knew about his thought towards marriage.

"Marriage, ummm, Willow when …"

"Yeah everyone knows about it, you always get this cute this puppy look in your eyes." She giggled a little at Giles dismay. She couldn't help it.

"Ermm, yes, well……. where is Angel?"

Willow rolled her eyes, she knew it was a tricky subject, that's why everyone in the group, even Miss Calendar asked her to do it, she was the only one who could pull off the innocent look well.

"No idea but I have taken the precautions to protect myself and well Oz." she looked over to him as he stalked his cage, she could always tell he hated that thing.

"That's strange he said he would definitely be here before dark I wonder whats keeping him?"

At that moment Jenny walked in, she had cut her hair into a cute short number and she loved it, and so did Giles with the huge smile on his face.

"Love it." He smiled and hugged her.

Willow threw her arms around her as well, although teacher and student Willow and Jenny had become quite good friends and Jenny was even giving Willow small lessons in easy magic, just in case anything should happen.

"You soo suit it, we totally missed you here, how was Bulgaria?

"Boring, but very surprised to find this scroll, oh one minute hunni."

She moved into Giles and kissed him and whispers "hi" to him which he also whispered back. Thoughts of dragging him back to his place and forgetting everything that Sunnydale was, was running through her mind. But business first.

"I found this scroll in Bulgaria that talks of a change" she rolls out the scroll on the table while the wolf behinds them snarls at his distaste of his cage, " its says, _a world became new, significant changes occur, this world was not meant to be, nor will it last._ Cryptic as hell I think. It goes on to talk of a champion who was meant to serve at the doorway of hell, but things changed and now the doorway is defenceless. Does this make any sense to you Rupert?"

He looked at her and then the scroll, unable to understand what it meant. A change? A Champion? Was Sunnydale never meant to be like this? It made no sense to him and who was this supposed Champion anyway. Why were they not here? Too many question and not enough answers. Giles rubbed his head.

"I'm afraid I have no answers for you right now Jenny, also my head is killing me want to go home?"

"Thought you would never ask…." She gave him a wee smirk , one she knew he loved and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Ehh… Hello…. Person left babysitting the werewolf. Please don't leave me yet."

Willow gave them the annoyed and slightly disgusted look. She hated it when they got all smoochie on her.

" Oh yes I see, I wonder where Angel is he was meant to be here hours ago…" Giles said while going towards the phone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Right! That's it I've had enough! I mean come on we have being going at it for hours!

Although she moaned she kept going and he had to keep side stepping to dodge her, moving as fast as he could he ducked the sword and tried to push against it with his own. Angel kept a steady pace and kept trying to get a killing blow.

"Good" he thought, "She is getting faster"

Finally he swept his foot under her leg and she fell to the floor landing hard on her ass.

"What the hell! God I swear I sometimes hate you!" she cried as she started picking herself up while rubbing her ass a little.

"Well Cordelia you wanted to stop and you weren't stopping me. It was the best thing I could do" He replied teasingly while taking her sword off her.

Angel had been teaching Cordelia how to fight for the past two years, since he saved her from a massacre at the Bronze, the night the master rose. Although she insisted on training in secret, which meant she wasn't as prepared for a big fight yet. Cordelia was afraid that if people found out she was going out killing vampires at night then she would be attacked like the people who worked for Mr. Giles in her school. They had one horrible turnover and she didn't fancy becoming one of them. Plus she went out in ninja style to cover up her face, so she also feared being made a laughing stock. As she put it to Angel, she had a reputation to uphold damn it! So they trained in Angel's flat which was below an old factory out near the woods in Sunnydale.

"Angel, throw me that towel please. I'm sweating like crazy here!" she was wearing a small gym top and a pair of jogging bottoms, and the sweat was running off her.

But not like Angel had noticed. Not like he had been slowly becoming more and more attracted to her the more they practiced. It's not like five minutes ago he was ready to bend her over bite her neck and take the tiniest bit of blood and then maybe use his mouth for other things. No. Angel shook his head. He didn't want to endanger their friendship. And although Cordelia can be very brave and take on vampires most nights of the week, she still managed to piss him off with her demanding and the fact that at times she was far too vain and annoying. He went over to his bed to fetch his own shirt and looked at the clock.

"Shit! I was meant to be at the school three hours ago! I need to run Cordelia can you let yourself out?" Angel started moving about his flat looking for his shoes and coat.

"Sure, but does that mean your not going to take me home first?"

"Cordelia, Willow is waiting for me, she is taking care of her puppy of a boyfriend. It's a full moon tonight remember?"

"Fine but at least get me most of the way there. I can take care of myself from then on." She started putting on her black jogging top when she winced at her side. Some asshole of a vampire had decided to use knives against her a few weeks back and it still hurt. She was lucky Angel showed up when he did. The asshole had managed to cut into her side. Nothing too major but it still hurt like a bitch and he stabbed her in the leg. Her leg wasn't too bad, she was lucky he didn't twist the knife but still it was making her slower which she hated. At times she wished she was a vampire like Angel. Sure it was crap that he couldn't go out into the daylight and that he could only drink blood but at least he had a soul, and could heal mega fast.

"You ready to go? Oh how is your side and leg?" he said as he noticed her hand resting where the cut was.

"Yeah fine, sore but you know I will live as per usual. Nothings going to bring this bitch down. Ha ha."

He saw a slightly worried look on her face. Getting her that badly had brought her back down to earth. She was human and she couldn't always handle vampires no matter how much she kitted herself out with gadgets and how much she drenched herself in holy water. Some vampires don't just want the blood, they want the pain. That last vampire was ready to torture her to death just for kicks and that made Angel so mad. When he killed the vampire he only cut his head off halfway, stuffed a crucifix down his throat and then staked him.

"God we better get over there as soon as possible. If Xander realises that Willow is left alone then she might be killed!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He watched her talking away to the stuffy english guy who pretended to be a vampire hunter. Licking his lips he smiled and whispered her name, Willow. He had been hunting her for a long time and for some reason he just couldn't get to her. The White Hats always protected her and she was always on guard for him. Even that bastard Angel was protecting at all times when she had to be out at night. But not tonight. Oh no. Angel was held up apparently. He chuckled while watching from outside. He loved his vampire eyes. He was quite a few feet from the window yet he could see everything. He watched her sitting there alone holding onto that damn crossbow and tranq gun. He was ready to make a move and get her when that english git walked in. It was funny how she got herself so worked up before he came in. But no sign of Angel and then that good looking gypsy came strolling in. He would willingly take a bite out of her, and then some. But Willow was his main target and he would be damned if he couldn't get her. But fuck it, he was already damned, no harm in trying for a while though. He had a good few years to track her. Like forever really. That's immortal life for you though really. As long as he didn't become like the ugly bastard the master was. Jesus! Now that was one messed up face.

"Well what are you waiting for then? She is with two mortals and my boy hasn't even showed up yet"

He smiled at his companion. "Who knows what I am waiting for? Maybe I am waiting for you to stop feasting on that boy there or maybe I wish I was feasting on you." He said slyly.

"Oh for god sake, it was a one time thing Xander and……" She looked at the smirk on his face and laughed. "You little bastard. Trying to make me look silly are we?"

She trailed her fingers up his stomach and then punched him there. He doubled over slightly but still had a smile on his face.

"What can I say Darla. I like taking advantage of you." He winked at her.

He remembered that night well. There was a big battle between the White Hats and his vampire crowd. Oh yeah lives were taken on both sides, but then Angel tried to cut Darla's head off and well that just wasn't nice. Xander had managed to shoot him in the back, but damn he missed the heart! Figures. He had to take Darla back to his place and heal her wounds with a little victim he picked off from a nearby car at his place. Then when she had enough of both the victims and his blood, she pretty much pounced on him. The blood must have made her horny as hell but it was fun.

At this moment though. He had only one person on his mind. And damn if she hadn't gotten sexier over time. Cutting her hair, becoming more vocal and not hiding away when things looked tough made her practically a different person from when he knew her. That's why he wanted her. He wanted to see how different he could make her. He looked at Darla and started running toward the small window, then sliding as if he was going in for the home run on a baseball field he broke the window and slide right into the library, and as soon as he fixed his long leather coat, he smiled and made his way towards Willow.

"Hunni, I'm Home, who's for dinner?"

Willow ran towards her gun and held it in place right in front of his chest. Darla was soon in the building too, and by the sounds of the impeding footsteps outside the library door, it sounded like more of their cronies were coming. Giles and Jenny went for under the desk were more weapons were kept. But Xander was now right in front of Willow and didn't look like he was going to be moving anytime soon.

"Get out of here Xander. Don't make me shoot you!"

"With a Tranq gun. Don't you know who your dealing with?"

At the door a vampire came in with an actual gun and shot Willows hand. She screamed at the top of her lungs and dropped her gun. At that moment Xander ran staright at Willow pressing her against the cage where her beloved boyfriend howls and headbutted the cage. Giles screamed out Willow's name while he was fighting off Darla who was holding him down, the other one getting ready to shoot him, and Jenny was in mid spell while holding a cross at another vampire

Willow felt everything go in slow motion. She could feel Xander pressing into her. She knew he was close to biting her. She could hear Giles cry out for her while Jenny was trying to work a fire spell. She could also hear glass crunching under foot. As if someone was over by the window, then suddenly he was biting her and she screamed.

A tall brunette came in through the window and surveyed the scene. First weapon she saw was a big tranquiliser gun beside the guy who was chowing on the red head. Right time to act fast. She ran over the railing and slide across the table noticing the older guy kicking away an actual gun from a nasty looking vamp. Looked like they were going to use their teeth on him now. She ran over to the tranquiliser gun and held it against the vamp that was sucking the life out of the red head.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her in disbelief. At that moment a scream was heard from the corner. Even though the vampire had managed to stab Jenny in the shoulder, she finished her spell and now that vampire was a big heap of burnt up ash on the floor. Jenny ran over to help Giles and the brunette girl spoke to the gun she was holding up with the gun she was holding.

"Get off her vamp, or else I can stick a nice little tranq up your ass, the needle might remind of the needle dick you have."

He raged and knocked the gun from her as Willow sank to the floor. She ducked his blows and moved as quick as she could away from him, keeping her eyes open for other weapons. As Giles knocked Darla off him he ran into his back room where the vampire who originally had the gun had followed, only to be heard screaming and Giles running back through covered in ash.

The brunette went for the fallen gun and rolled on the floor, with her back pressed heavy on the floor she shot Xander through the heart. He held his chest and screamed.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he screamed.

"Names Faith." She said as she aimed at his crotch next.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angel walked towards the high school trying to think up a valid excuse when he heard the gun fire. He put his game face on and ran straight for the library only to be incredibly surprised by what he saw.

Darla was getting cornered by Giles and Jenny, Willow was holding onto her blood soaked hand while moving away from the cage that kept wolf boy Oz and Xander was screaming because he had just been shoot through the heart by this brunette lying on the floor pointing a gun at Xander's crotch. He instantly ran over to Willow and caught Darla's eyes looking at him as if to help her. But because of his sudden entrance it caught Giles off guard, which made Darla able to push him aside and grab Xander, who at that moment in time was shot in the leg by the lying down brunette.

"Come on hunni, this party ain't for us!"

"Fucking bitch shot me!"

"MOVE!" she screamed and both of them ran out of the building.

Giles moved towards Jenny, holding her and then noticing she had been stabbed in the shoulder.

"Oh lord, are you ok? Quick we better get you to a hospital!" Giles looked at her worried, trying to make her move out of the door.

"Yeah it hurts, but I'm more worried about Willow and that wound in her hand."

Willow was now leaning on Angel now as she tried to stop the blood, she looked on the verge on passing out.

"Hey…" she mumbled "It's fine, just like the time I ….. was ummm …. stabbed as well…. Oh god someone get me to the hospital!"

"Ok ok we will go there right now sweetie, Giles don't worry about me its not a big wound, a few stitches and I expect you to be home when I come back." she winked at him, but he still looked worried.

"Umm…….. Hello! Anyone going to be talking to me here anytime soon, I mean I know you guys have injuries but well how do I know I saved the right guys?"

Everyone looked at the brunette who was now getting up off the floor and brushing herself off. She was tall slender built but beautiful, full red lips and a full brown eyes to match. She dressed in a kind of slutty grunge style with tight black trousers and a low cut black top which weirdly enough read "Bite me Bitch" in red.

"Oh umm yes who are you and how are we sure we can trust you?"

She laughed and took out a necklace from her back pocket, She held it up in the air and showed them it had a cross on it, she took it to her skin and smiled.

"Its only pink crap that burns me when I touch it" she laughed and then noticed Willow's eyes drifting.

"Ok sorry we really need to get this girl to a hospital!"

Giles noticing the fatigue in Willow also went over and had a look at her hand that was shot at. She winced but allowed him to examine her. The bullet luckily never went through her right hand. The bullet was lodged right into the knuckle of her index finger. Plenty of blood and of course her finger was broken but no arteries or veins were hit.

"I will drive Jenny and Willow to the nearest hospital Angel, will you stay here and keep an eye on Oz." He stopped looked at Willow's hand and shot him a look of disgust. "Like you were meant to be earlier, remember?"

Angel looked shamefully away while still holding onto to Willow, who looked like she just remembered and also shot him a look.

"Yeah what happened to you? Fell asleep? You know its not like you can go out at day time or anything!"

She went over to Giles and Jenny, while the brunette looked on the situation with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh yeah by the way my names Faith, now I have gathered that your names Willow, but ummm introduction would be awesome right now, coz the whole thing she just said about him not being much for daytime is kinda freaking me out."

Giles turned and looked back at Faith, looking slightly disgruntled. This was a bad time to be making introductions considering that there was injuries and a grilling on Angel to be had. But he guessed he had to do some introductions for this person who seemed to be a new friend. He took off his glasses and polished them while talking

" Oh yes, well, ummm, my name is Rupert Giles, everyone seems to just call me Giles though, this is Jenny Calender and as you have noticed this is Willow Rosenberg and that is Angel."

"Angel? What like Madonna with the one name shit?"

"Umm yeah its kinda my thing…"

Jenny gives him a look and then says

"No his thing is being a Vampire, who just happens to have a soul and is kinda doing this whole penance thing… oh and he is one of the good guys.. Or so he claims!"

"WOAH… WHAT??? Ummm kinda freaked now!"

Angel looked at his feet and then at Jenny

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to be this late. I was attacked on the way here. I think that may have been part of Xander's plan. Again Im really sorry."

At that moment Angel felt like the smallest man alive. He could not believe he lied to their faces but he could not handle the looks they were giving him.

"Ummm yeah again kinda freakin out here people!"

Faith put her hands on her hips and eyed Angel up and down. Although he looked so god damned hot, she wasn't sure she wanted to trust a vampire. Regardless of his soul. The guys she went with before all had souls and turned out to be assholes, why should she trust him.

"Oh yes again, sorry, but we have a few more pressing matter such as Jenny's shoulder and Willow's hand, so I need to ask you a favour. See that cage behind you with the huge wolf in it?"

Faith turned around and suddenly realised that she was a complete idiot. How the hell could I have missed a freaking huge wolf she thought.

"What the fuck is that!"

"Well its quite obviously a wolf, like a said a moment ago."

"Yeah why the fuck do u guys have a wolf!"

Willow piped in at this point,

"Erm, please don't freak, he is my boyfriend." Faith gave Willow a really freaked out look and held up her hands.

"No wait, ummm sorry I erm…" She was looking very embarrassed at that moment " He is a werewolf, and I promise he wont hurt you, well.. as long as you don't open the cage. He changes back in the morning. Its not like some animal pervert thing."

The room went weirdly quiet as if everyone was actually thinking about the situation. Everyone giving each other a strange look, yet no one was looking at Willow.

"Yes well," Giles coughed and then says "We need to get you to a hospital Willow and unfortunately it will be a long drive. Mind the hospitals are not open in Sunnydale. You might miss Oz tomorrow."

"Wait why are there no hospitals in this town??" Faith gave a weirded out and worried look. Things seemed to get worse and worse in this town.

Willow sighed and said, " No the hospitals close after sun down. Anything serious has to get taken out of town. Its ok Giles, I just hope he doesn't worry too much when he wakes up."

She went over to the cage and looked at the howling wolf. He seemed agitated, as if he knew what had happened.

"See you soon, don't get too cranky with Angel and Faith." She blew him a kiss and started walking towards the doors of the library with Giles and Jenny.

Only Faith and Angel were left in the room, they eyed each other up, giving off looks to each other. While the wolf howled and growled in the background Angel and Faith sat across from each other, Faith still clutching onto the gun and the necklace with her cross on it. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm going to gut that girl and play with insides like they were putty!" Xander walked towards the Bronze, full of rage and not caring that blood was still coming from his wound.

Darla and he had just lost three of his minions! Three! And what was that chick all about, it made no sense. She didn't seem to be a slayer, yet she had the arrogance like one. He was not quite sure if she could fight like one though. Granted she sure was a looker. He gave off an evil smile and thought about breaking her. Slowly. If he could be bothered that is. The fact was he still didn't have Willow.

Willow.

The one girl he cannot get out of his mind. But why? Something else that did not make sense in his head and now Darla was hitting things along the sidewalk. Part of him is happy he saved her but sometimes she can be too temperamental.

Looking very much on the verge of killing just about everyone she finally said, "Well one good thing we know about her is that, she is not a Slayer!"

"What! Wait, are you sure?"

"I've seen slayers in action before Toyboy and believe me she would not have let us leave that easily, plus they are more for one on one combat."

Toyboy... he hated that term. That's what most of the vampire chicks had called him around about this town. He loved to play and tease them, and they just played right into his hands. But the news got out that he was a bit of a player and soon every evil chick was calling him Toyboy. He even heard the master snigger about it once. He was loyal to that guy but seriously he was not amused by being made fun of by him.

"Damn I could have taken her to the master if she was a slayer. Aw well I guess I will just have to keep her all to myself."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Vamp Man, what the hell are you exactly!"

Angel and Faith had not talked for a while, he was more involved in his own thoughts. He was feeling so guilty for not being honest with Giles and Jenny. And Willow's face made him feel so much worse. This battle with his emotions was going to kill him. Part of him wished he didn't have a soul, so he just did not have to think of this crap. Then the thoughts of the Blonde Girl came back into his head. The only reason he was not still in the sewers running around for rats and the constant hating himself. But she was gone. She was meant to be here. The Slayer. But no.

"Well as you pointed out, yeah I'm a Vampire. But its a difficult story. I was cursed by gypsies for killing one of their own. Jenny, umm the one with the shoulder injury, kinda watches over me. Makes sure I don't experience too much happiness or else I lose the soul I was cursed with and become pretty damn evil again."

"Damn, that's one stitch you got there, remind me to never take you out for one of my nights." She smiled at him and threw her legs crossed over the table and leant back in her chair. Angel could she every outline of her body and could not resist staring. He blinked and thought that he couldn't handle another girl right now.

"Well I have showed you mines how bout you show me yours?" He smiled back at him, but was embarrassed at the same time. Did he just say that!? God what was he thinking!"

"Well broody boy I am what they call a potential slayer. Not quite as good as the real one but I can handle myself. I heard about the fight that was going on at this side of country and thought I could maybe help out. I cant help but go for the wild side of things."

"A potential? Never met a girl who knew she was a potential. Does the council not try to hide you guys away or something?"

"Well yeah I was hooked up in this huge house in another state with a "watcher" or something. But she bailed. and now I am kinda free lance. I wanted a piece of the action here. But I didn't not expect to be baby sitting a werewolf."

She looked over at the cage and saw she snarling beast look right back at her. Could that beast ever be human? She would just have to wait to find out. She held the gun a little more tightly when she thought of why she left her watchers home. Well her old watchers home. She could still remember the look of her dead body. Faith mentally slapped herself to stop thinking about it. She was not a slayer, she couldn't handle that situation there but maybe here, where most of the people who were fighting were human with some super natural back up, she knew she could help here.

"Well I hope you had something to eat tonight because I am not in the mood to get chowed on." She crossed her arms and gave him a coy look. He laughed and said,

"Relax Faith, I have fed and I am not feeding on humans anymore, I'm more cow or pigs blood kinda guy. But I think I have to get up to date with everything that was going on here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everything in place?"

The master looked eagerly at the construction undergoing in the factory outside of town.

"Yes sir, we have all equipment we need here and all the systems should be set up within the next month or so" the contract demon Phil replied. He had grey skin and four horns. But he was a great thinker and although he did not understand why a vampire would be interested in conserving blood instead of hunting for it, he knew better than asking the Master, Although Benni, a demon lacky he was getting to help him out did not.

"Wait so this machine will suck the blood out of a living person, so what you can drink it from a cup? What the hell is the point in that?"

The Master rounded on him and picked off a slight dust particle from Benni's shirt, and simply said,

"We love to hunt and kill, but we can be so much more. Hunt and kill yes, but enjoy our luxuries in this fast growing world."

At that moment the Master grabbed Benni by the neck and gracefully smacked his hand across his face which spun Benni's head around and snapped his neck. Phil shook his head thinking you utter fool as Benni's fell to his knees and the Master snapped his head off. He let the head roll out of his hands while saying,

"If you are going to hire other demons, make sure they don't ask tedious questions."

With that he turned on his heel and made his way out of the door.

Benni's head rolled towards his body and he saw the Master stroll out of the door. His dying thought were not exactly profound they were simply this,

"Touchy!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Sun rose and everything was looking safer by the second, well not exactly for Angel.  
He sat alone in his bedroom getting ready for bed but having far too much energy, that Faith she kept his thoughts occupied. She was no Cordelia but she seemed to understand the situation better than Cordelia. She didnt seem concerned about keeping a low key she worked out in front of him, he did suggest a sparring but realised that he may pin her and allow things to go too far.

He lay down hoping she would be able to help Oz cope and not betray the group. She was hiding something.

The last thing on his mind was the guilt again. He would stand watch tonight earlier. He wished he could move underground more but he knew the master controlled the underground and the demons would gladly hand him over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakistos sat at his throne and thought about that little girl he nearly broke. She wasnt a slayer which is what he wanted but she had a watcher which meant she might be one and soon. He heard the real slayer over in cleveland was having problems.

Mr Trick entered and bowed before him,

"Hello great one or something, I have news about that brunette wannabe slayer your interested in"

Kakistos looked up and motioned him to continue but Mr Trick hesitated

"Yeah well she has went into the Masters side of state and I know you two dont really click so maybe we should forget about this little miss slut bang and think about making.."

"I want her, her watcher was tasty and she would be better she will bow to me and become mines forever"

Mr Trick smiled but looked about the room, woman were looking adoring at Kaskistos but they looked broken, you could see it in all their eyes,

"Yes but the Master?.."

"THE MASTER WILL BOW TO ME IF HE INTRUDES!"

Mr Trick smiled bowed and left the room while taking his mobile out,

"Looks like he will be out of the game quicker than we thought"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oz woke up, angry, tired and ... naked. Normally he didnt care because Willow has seen him naked many times before and Giles always stayed away but Willow wasnt in the room and Giles was no where to be seen,

" Oh my GOD! Your a guy! Thats kinda awesome except i can see your noodle."

The brunette looked at him smiling and he felt self conscious, a rare emtion for Oz,

"Eh you mind?" he said while keeping his modesty and noticing the cage was already open.

"Yeah you been human a while, but i thought i would let u catch a couple of zzz's at least some of us should"

"Wheres willow?" he said as he reached for his clothes next to the cage, she musta laided stuff out for him "And who are u?"  
"Oh yeah im Faith, umm freelance fighter person thing, um yeah so your girlfriend was hurt last night"  
"Xander!" Immediately Oz face looked angry another emtion he didnt really share often and he started for the door "Wait she will be ok, that eh english guy.. G, G, Giles! Thats it, yeah he phoned and told Angel that she will be ok and will be back about 8ish and its 730 so please chill dude!"  
"Ok umm Faith, im Oz can you please tell me what happened last night?"

Faith explained as much as she could, Angel had managed to fill in some stuff for her and who exactly was the guy she nearly took the crotch off of. He also explained about the Master and the fight.

At that point Larry walks in the room,

"Oz man you wont believe this Jonathan got his arm broken AGAIN! I mean seriously this is getting... Helloooo?"

Faith smiled at him and quickly said "Sorry dude not your type"

Quick introductions was made and Faith was told more about the members of the White Hats, even an invisable girl.

"Well looks like I have hit pay dirt I wanna join!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

It had been a month since Faith had joined the team and it was back on Babysitting the wolf, Willow and Faith were fast becoming friends but Willow hated how Faith would flirt with everything that moved.  
They were walking down the hallway when they passed Cordelia and entourage,

"Oh look is the new action figures, malibu slut barbie and stick!"

Everyone burst out laughing and Faith drew a look off of Cordelia,

"Its a shame isnt it Willow, that they let she males in this school"

Cordelia glared at her,

"Least I can afford to buy decent clothes that actually fit me instead of wearing charity rip offs that dont even fit barbie!"

With that she stalked off entourage in tow, Faith looked back angrliy

"Why does every school set come complete with bitches and whores uh?"

"Lets forget about her, hehehe she male.."

Faith smiled at her and put her arm around her, she liked Willow. Although she was quiet and shy she had a fighting side that no one expected, she done magic which amazingly healed her hand and everyone else around her, with the help of Jenny of course.  
Faith smile grew as she thought about last night, everyone celebrating Giles and Jennys engagement. Willow and her managed to sort out her house as much as possible, she was lucky her Dad was away so much, kept him safe and allowed them to hang alot.  
Everyone was so happy until Xander set fire to a tree outside the house. Luckily Jenny knew a water spell which stopped the tree fire spreading to the house.  
It had been a crazy month and too be honest she didnt understand how Willow managed for so long, Xanders attacks were never in rythem so they could never tell when or where he would attack.  
Tonight on watch of the boy wolf was herself Willow and Angel. Giles and Jenny decided to go away for the weekend to celebrate which was expected. But her and Angel were clicking, like they were meant to be friends or maybe more. Woah girl stop thinking all puppy love never happens!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The master was very happily snacking on something he invented an expresso and blood mixture, mmmmm he loved technology! What an era they lived in. He smiled even more when he saw Kakistos standing before him looking humilated.  
The stupid bastard had tried to recruit in his zone. HIS ZONE!  
He took this on personally and recruited Xander and Darla for their talents.  
Darla went to Kaskistos immediately and proclaimed her love to him, he loved her instantly, of course.  
Then Xander and Himself took out his guard slowly. He shouldnt love killing his own kind, but damn vampires were so much fun to torture.  
Then Mr Trick approached him, Kakistos left hand man, or really back handed man. The man was coyer than anything else he had experienced.  
Mr Trick wished to remain in town and to be left alone and in return he hands over Kakistos.  
He told Kakistos that the brunette was hanging around Sunnydale beaches near the peir. Trap set he set up many of his minions around the area and himself up front.  
Kakistos looked angry at his intrusion but the master was on him immediately and lifted him, clear above his head.  
He threw him on a gigantic spike at the end of the pier. Kakistos all but wet his pants.  
He didnt want to kill him, oh no, it was a lesson.  
He left him there till 30 minutes before dawn, just so Kakistos could smell impending doom.  
And know he stood before him, whimpering,

"Did you think you could cross my territory without my permisson? To hunt without paying me tribute? You are below me Kakistos, i have many more years and many more kills you insolent insect!"

At this Kakistos growled but was instantly silenced when the Master was suddenly inches from him

"Ive had enough of this, you bore me now, and i am going to make a marter out of you, lets see if your bones will survive when you die!"

Before Kakistos could more the master removed his screaming head with his claw like hands and watched as it all turned into dust.  
He looked at his claws disappointingly,

"Seriously who takes a vampire seriuosly with hooves anyway?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was coming to a close and not one single vampire had turned up, Faith sighed as if disppointed.

"Geez sometimes Faith i think u have a death wish, you should be happy its a quiet night. You never sleep or something?"

She smiled at Angel and at the sleeping Willow who slept on a airbed made out under the table,

"Get bad dreams but tonight feels weird, i swear all this month i felt like i was getting... i dunno stalked or like i was being targeted and some ass was zeroing in but dunno feel like something big was going to happen tonight but poof nothing, its just a shame is all."

He smiled at her but thought about her words, expecting something big?  
He tried to put this down to the first time they babysat Oz and the commotion that night but no, there was something more. He liked faith but she always held back.

"You know i will have to head soon, the sun and all"

"Man i always forget ur vamp, your just too, smooth and cool to be one you know?"

He laughed, smooth uh? that was new. They had been flirting all month and even more so now, since cordelia just gave up. It was ever since her Mom got hit, she thought she heard cordys voice out the window, turned out to be the master and Xander.  
The Master was very gd at hynotising people even when they were safe in their houses, he was good at messing with their memories and minds. The Master figured him out immediately and it annoyed him then and it still annoys him now.  
Cordelia decided it was time to call it quits and was considering leaving town asap. It made him sad that she could bail on their mission, but he partly felt responsible.  
That night him and Cordelia had kissed, things were starting to work out, but when Cordelia got home her dad was weeping over her freshly bitten mother. The guilt she felt for leaving her mother and father alone, she might be human but she had great skills and she couldve protected them.  
The thing was that Cordelia blamed Angel too. She told her father she wanted to stay in town for him, she felt like she owed him after the Bronze night. The last time he saw Cordelia she was heading home crying all the way, saying she was going back to school for a week but then disappearing. As she put it, it was for the best.

"Angel I have far too much energy, mind if i come back to yours and hang out? Willow and Oz will probably want to get their groove on when he wakes up and I dont want to be within earshot of that!"

Angel laughed, "Of course Faith, you want me to draw you map on how to get to mines?"

"Umm how bout you take me to yours? We wake up red here and im sure she will be ok the last 30 mins before sunrise alone?"

Angel looked dubious but smiled again at Faith "Well..... ok sure, you wake her up and I will get things set up for Oz"

Faith started shaking Willow and whispered in her ear while Angel went into Giles small room at the back of the library,  
"Red wake up, my plans finally happening, will let you know what a vampire is like to kiss" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Xander watched as Willow waved off Angel and the Brunette Faith with him, hmmm he liked to watch her move, but also smiled at a thought,  
HA! The walking brill cream ad liked her alot, maybe he actually wasnt a eunuch after all.  
He could taste the sun now, it was only 29 minutes till sunrise, he hated it and wanted to hide, it was only natural. But this was his only chance.

He did his baseball run again and broke the window paine flawlessly, seriously what was the point in replacing that he smirked.  
He saw her running, oh yes he was going to enjoy this but he was going to have to be quick. He ran as fast as he could after her loving how he could track her by only smelling her fear,  
she ran down the corridor and tried to head straight for the exit. She was going to try and outrun him in the open space. Yeah right!

"Come on my little chickadee you can run but dont even think about hiding!"

Her heart rate was increasing and so was her fear levels. She suddenly stopped. Man she was trying to be brave, how... cute.

He kept running when he saw the crossbow in her shaky hands.

"Oh kitten you going to try and scratch me?"

He moved fast but she got him in the leg, she started running again trying so hard not to allow him to get too close, but he was closing that distance, she tried glanced at her watch.  
10 mintues! God please keep her alive for 10 minutes!

xander sensed his doom coming soon, he had to take a chance, he was closing the distance but his leg was killing him now he put his game face on and lunged.

She crumbled underneath him but fought all the way down, fist flying she kept trying to hit him but one slug to her face and she was out.

FINALLY!

He had her.

He ran as fast as he could for the nearest shelter luckily enough he managed to get in there before the rays touched his skin.

It was his lucky day.

******************************************************************

Faith and Angel just made it in the door before the sun peaked up and caught them in its grasp. Both breathing heavily they looked at each other, it was a long look and Faith smirked at him,  
"Fancy some fistycuff Deadboy?"  
"I hate that nickname!"  
"Fine win and i promise never call u it ever again, I win and you will never hear the end of it" she shrugged off her jacket and started stretching some muscles.  
He looked her over, oh yeah he was going to have fun today.

*******************************************************************

Willow starting rousing with a pounding headache and she felt lips kissing her temples and cheeks then her lips. Hmmm Oz must be waking her up in the fun way again when she realised how cold and metallic tasting those lips were, her eyes snapped open and she tried to scream but Xander grabbed her throat before she could utter a squeak.  
Oh god oh god oh god how could this happen, why? god why?  
Xander smiled down at her and she realised how cold the room was, when she looked down she was naked. Too naked. Instant grief desended on her and she felt tears well up in her eyes. NO.  
She would not allow this. She fixed her mind on spells. fire was her best way of getting out of here, but the best she could do was light a candle with a determined thought. Although she could float a pencil... DAMN IT! SHE WaS GOING TO DIE! Xander grinned at her and started backing away... HUh? why is he backing away?  
Then she entered, Darla. With knives.  
"hmm lets see how much blood you really hold my little ginger nut!"

Xander leaned against the wall happily as he watched Darla play. He promised the Master this.  
What Angel and Faith didnt know was the Master wanted the little witch. He sensed great power within her and decided today was the best time to take her.  
He secretly put hypnosis tricks into Angel and Faith by constantly putting sexual images in each others heads when they looked at each other.  
If the Master knew one thing about Angelus it was this. The bastard couldnt help himself when it came to women, esspecially spunky ones.  
The reward for this little feat of hypnosis was letting Darla play. For at least a day. She pulled and twisted parts of skin, humilated Willow with others and ever assultated her. This was actually making Xander a little turned on, he wondered when his turn was Finally When Willow started looking far too pale he backed Darla away.

"I need her now, beat it Blondie"

"Man your such a buzz kill Toyboy, but I have had my fun with this one"

She threw a knife into Willows hand and she utters another scream.

All the time she was being tortured all she could think was no matter what happend she was going to kill DARLA! And glory in it! Bring it on Xander, she was going to need vampire strength for this one. 


End file.
